


Partners

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Iron - Woodkid (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, Eyes, Memories, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked for hints in its eyes, but the amber orbs always had another story to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krityan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

The owl swooped down out of the grey mist to rejoin her. She never knew where it had gone – she looked for hints in its eyes, but the amber orbs always had another story to tell. They reminded her of a promise, and hinted at memories. They hinted that she had ever felt something beyond the anticipation of the call.

The blood in her veins remembered, too. It remembered the warmth of other skin, other blood - other golden eyes that had never left her side. When the owl left on its long ranging flights, she felt the absence like pain.


End file.
